gamingcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Chat Policies
---- THE CHAT POLICIES, GUIDELINES, AND EXPECTATIONS FOR THE GAMING CP WIKI CHAT. YOU MUST FIRST READ, AND FOLLOW THE RULES BEFORE JOINING CHAT. ---- Expectations #Do not spam, stretch, zalgo-text*, or use walls-of-text. #Do not advertise in chat. #Do not minimod other users that have user-rights (chat moderators, admins, etc.) #Do not attack, harass, sexually harass, disrespect, disappoint with intent, or slur at or against other users. #Do not act immature, do not act with a bad attitude, or act unsuitable in any other way. #Do not bash fandoms, beliefs, theories, cultures, etc. #Do not start drama or flamebate at and/or against other users. #Do not discriminate others in any way and/or for any reason. #Do not link content that have the following: screamers, strong flashing lights/patterns, intense unsuitable images/videos/information, intense sexual content and/or pornographic content, and other inappropriate content. #You must have normal and mild/calm behavior. If any of these offenses are commited in chat by any user, the user will either receive a warning, a kick if necessary, or a ban. Punishments vary. *According to the founder, swearing is limited. Failure to limit the swearing will be dealt with an administrator's/chat moderator's discretion. Default punishments are: (minor) 3 warnings, 2 kicks, 1 day ban, or (major) 1 warning, 2 kicks, and over a 1 day ban or more. *'Minor spam**, stretch, wall-of-text:' **'Warning, **kick, last kick, ban (1 day).' *Zalgo-text will be a kick, and the second offense will be a 1 day ban. If Zalgo-text happens to be major or accompinied with a large wall of text, it will be an immediate 1 or 2 day ban. *'Major spam, stretch, wall-of-text:' **'Kick, last kick, ban (2 days or more)' *'Discrimination, Slurring, Harassment/Sexual Harassment:' **'Immediate Ban: 3 or 5 Days or more (severe harassment/sexual harassment must be dealt with by an administrator's/chat moderator's discretion; the default ban period for this severe offense is over 3 weeks.)' *'Bashing Fandoms, Beliefs, etc:' **'Warning, kick, 3 Day Ban or more.' *'Drama, flamebaits:' **'Warning, kick, 3 Day Ban or more (severe drama should be over at least 6 days, or can be under an administrator's/chat moderator's discretion).' *'Linking unsuitable screamers, strong flashing lights/patterns, intense unsuitable images/videos/information, intense sexual content:' **'Warning, 1-day ban or more (if any of the offenses are severe, the default ban period is over 6 days.)' *'Pornographic content linked in chat:' **'Depending on the severity: Default Ban Period is 6 Months, Year, or infinite.' *'Unexpected Behaviour, unsuitable responses at any user:' **'This will, and must, be dealt with by an administrator's/chat moderator's discretion. If the issue is minor, the punishment must not be more than a 1 or a 24 hour ban.' ' WARNING: THE PRIVATE MESSAGES ARE LEFT UNMODERATED. IT IS NOT POSSIBLE TO MODERATE PRIVATE MESSAGES, DUE TO THE MEANING THAT IT'S A PRIVATE 2-person CHAT. IF ANYONE IN THE PRIVATE MESSAGES CAUSES PROBLEMS, HARMS, OR BREAKS ANY OF THESE POLICIES IN ANY WAY TO HARM YOU OR ANOTHER PERSON, REPORT IT IMMEDIATELY. PROVIDE EVIDENCE (SCREENCAPS, SNIPS) SO THAT THE ADMINS CAN TRUST YOUR REPORT. Examples of Offenses Spam: *sjgahigrewpowrew (Keyboard Spam) *wassup wassup wassup wassup wassup (more than 5x) (repeating same word spam) *hihihihihihihihi (1-line close-word spam) *Walling a word/letter at the same time *Entering a word/letter at the same time *hey, you (Saying the same 3x/3x is the offense) *@%@%!&^&%$!~l!#*^#(*^%& (Character Spam) *Emoticon Spam: More than 3 emoticons. Stretch: *Helloooooooooo (more than same 10 letters is the offense) (Minor Stretching) *Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (Major Stretching: More than 18 characters or so) Wall of text: * More than 4 lines in one reply.* *NOTE: Some people have different screen resolutions, or have their view/browser view/screen zoomed differently. The recommended zoom for chat should be 90% or 100. For those will small laptops do not have to make it exactly the following percentage, but should adujust the zoom for exact wall-detecting view. WARNING: A MOD WITH DIFFERENT SCREEN RESOLUTION/BROWSER ZOOM THAT MAKES A WALL VISIBLE, BUT NOT OTHERS, DOES NOT GIVE THE OPTION TO KICK A USER FROM CHAT. THIS IS CONSIDERED ABUSE, AND UNFAIRNESS. REPORT MOD-ABUSE IF ANY OF THIS HAPPENS. Banned Common Racial Slurs: *nigger *beaner *spic *wetback *cracker *kike Any other slur not mentioned here is also banned. "Nigga" is not considered as a slur, but anyone who uses it unsuitably or in a racist way will earn the same punishment for racial slurs mentioned above. Sexual, religious slurs or any kind of slurs are also banned. As it appears, EVERY SLUR THAT EXISTS IS BANNED. Users with Special Rights Chat Moderators The point of having chat-mod rights is to prevent any unallowed content and occurence using moderator-tools: warning, kick, and ban; always staying active in chat, and moderating it. Moderators who will always be AFK or not doing their job will be demoted instantly. Moderating chat means moderating: watching the chat to protect users from malicious occurences, making the chat safer and better running. If you cannot do this, you have NO REASON TO BE CHAT-MODERATOR. Chat-Mods with the same right do not give them the option to do whatever they want. Chat-mod rights are not given to people to give them more privilages and "more freedom". Everyone has the same personal-privilages, and this will not change. Any mod who happens to be too proud because they just got their new chat mod rights will instantly get their mod rights taken away, because this is not acceptable. Administrators and higher These aren't chat-moderators, but have the same tools/options as chat-mods do, but the administrators also have more right-abilities than the moderators. They are in control of the site. They also have the option to moderate chat in case only 1 mod or none are there. If there are no mods, you have the option to give somebody Temporary Chat Moderator Rights, but only who you certainly trust. Temporary-Modding a favorite user of yours who isn't eligable at all for modding, no responsibility, or doesn't even know how to use the rights IS NOT ACCEPTABLE: THIS IS CONSIDERED FAVORITISM AND THEREFORE FAVORITISM IS NOT ALLOWED. IF THIS HAPPENS, THIS WILL BE DEALT WITH* ANOTHER ADMINISTRATOR AND/OR BUREAUCRAT'.' *Note: Normal users, provide screencaps if this is involved with administrator or bureaucrat abuse. Unallowed Following: #'FAVORITISM' #'DISCRIMINATION' #'PLAGIRISM' #'RACISM' #'HARMING USERS' #'DISRESPECT IN THE SITE' #'ONLINE SEXISM' #'PORNOGRAPHY (AS PER THE TERMS OF USE)' #'INAPPROPRIATE CONTENT THAT COULD HARM USERS' #'ABUSE' ---- '''- - - - - -' END OF CHAT EXPECTATIONS POLICIES - - - - - -''' ---- Purpose of entering chat Entering the chat is always undetainable. Anyone can come in (excluding banned users), just to meet with people and discuss anything: mostly about the site and creepypasta-conversations are very fitting here. Advice Meeting with other users Greet other users, or just communicate with each other aproppriately. Give them some help when they need it. If you do not know what to do to give them the help they need, ask anyone who knows for the situation, or tell the user(s) the person you know who knows what to do. Feuds, issues, and personal problems If you are having a fued with a user or more, talk with them about it, and how to find a solution to end the fued. Of course, it's not always going to work well like this, so that's why talking about it with an administrator or an advanced chat moderator is also mostly helpful. Have some problems with the site? Need to report a bug, or have some suggestions? If you're in chat, this is the place to tell an adminstrator about it! Do not be afraid to tell them your thoughts, we are open for suggestions! We are also on the look for bugs and malfunctions. We kindly want anyone to simply tell us any bug that is, could or could not be affecting the site whatsoever. If you or another user you may or may not know is experiencing personal issues, report it right away to the admins. Or, you could help by giving some helpful advice or recommendations to the person. Contact/Help We are always available for, inculding you, anyone's help. Chat may be the easiest way to enter and ask for some help or if you want to contact an administrator or anyone. We expect some polite behavior if you have an urge for quick help or if you really need to contact somebody. ---- THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THROUGH THE CHAT POLICIES. THESE ARE PURPOSELY MADE FOR YOUR SAFETY. Enjoy your chat-time satisfaction! ---- Original Courtesy of Gaming Creepypasta Wiki.